


The Best One

by themiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Extended dirty talk?, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Voyeurism, humiliatiion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themiss/pseuds/themiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t happen every time they have sex, of course. It happens when Louis is tired, homesick or just generally unhappy with something. That’s when Liam tells him stories of forbidden pleasure and debauchery.</p><p>Or: Louis likes being taken by everyone he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best One

**Author's Note:**

> None of this ever happened and I'm not claiming it did. The characters in this story do not necessarily represent the people whose names they're carrying.

Louis likes being told things. Liam doesn’t think he’s the best story teller because he’s not terribly imaginative. It’s just that he likes telling Louis stories because he knows he needs them. And so they keep up this ritual. It doesn’t happen every time they have sex, of course. It happens when Louis is tired, homesick or just generally unhappy with something. That’s when Liam tells him stories of forbidden pleasure and debauchery.

 

They’re on the bed together, the lights dimmed so Liam can’t see much beyond the curve of Louis’ lips, wet and swollen from kissing. Louis shifts a little and Liam places a hand on his hip, steadying him.

“What do you want to hear tonight?“ he asks as he pulls Louis against his chest, keeping him immobile. He wriggles around a little, but soon gives it up when Liam won’t lift his arm.

It’s not easy for him to admit that he wants these things, Liam knows. Louis is always in charge when it comes to the band and the things they do outside of the bedroom. It’s Louis’ voice that they all listen to, flock to, like soldiers to their general. Only Liam can make Louis surrender control and it’s mostly here, hidden away from the rest of the world, that he ever admits to his fantasies of handing over his power.

Biting his lip, Louis looks up at Liam. His hot little puffs of air seem to be tripping over each other in their haste to leave his mouth. He’s nervous. Liam presses his lips against his forehead in a lingering kiss and shifts his arm a little so he can cup Louis’ bare arse.

“What story do you want tonight, love?“

Louis’ gaze drops to Liam’s chest like he cannot stand to look at Liam’s eyes. Liam is never sure whether this shyness is part of the fantasy or genuine. It doesn’t matter because it sends a jolt of energy straight down to his dick and it bounces against Louis’ hip.

“The best one,“ Louis replies in a hoarse whisper and Liam nods firmly.

He doesn’t tell the best story very often, keeping it for special occasions, like tonight when Louis clearly can’t stay still.

“Tell me who you want to be in it, love,“ he replies and slowly sits up, bringing Louis with him.

Louis is dead weight in his arms, letting Liam do whatever he wants to him. He doesn’t mind; Louis always appears weightless to him in these moments. He carefully positions Louis on his hands and knees before leaning against his back. He can feel his own dick rubbing against the silk of Louis’ thighs, but it’s not time for that yet.

“Tell me, love,“ he whispers against Louis’ ear and he can feel the shudder rippling along Louis’ spine, making it arch in an oddly feline way.

“The lads,“ Louis whispers at last. “And… and him.“

Liam doesn’t need to ask who Louis means. He nods against the back of Louis’ head before moving down to pepper his neck with tiny kisses, hot and slick. “Anything you want, beautiful, anything you want.“

He never calls Louis any nicknames outside of the bedroom. It’s not that Liam doesn’t want to, but he knows they’d be wasted on Louis who isn’t half as romantic as he could be. It’s just now that he allows himself to whimper and move back so he can rub his head against Liam’s shoulder in a gesture of gratitude and affection.

“So,“ Liam begins and he can feel his own excitement mount. He never knows where a story will take him before he starts telling it.

He never knew he was good at doing this either. It’s something completely new and that’s part of the appeal. Grabbing the lube from under the bed (he knows he’s gonna need it eventually), he settles behind Louis. He suddenly wishes the light in their bedroom was a little better. He can see the curve of Louis’ spine broadening into the softness of his arse, but it’s all deep shadows and the rare brilliant highlight. He can’t see it all and he wants it. But this isn’t about him anyway, is it?

“It’s gonna happen backstage,“ Liam begins, his voice firm. “There’s a lounge with a huge couch. It’s leather, but the soft kind that won’t hurt under your knees. You’ve been hard for most of the show, haven’t you, baby?“

Liam can hear Louis’ breath quicken. It sounds almost painful, the way he chokes out these breaths and he knows he’ll have to step up his game, give him what he needs soon.

“You go and take a shower because you’re a good boy, hm? You want to be all clean and pretty for everyone, don’t you? But you don’t get dressed when you’re done. You wander back into the lounge and sit on the couch, waiting for everyone else to come back. Your dick’s still hard, but you know you’re gonna get what you need soon now, so it doesn’t bother you so much.  
When I come back from my own shower I find you sitting there, all hard for me and so pretty. I sit down next to you and you crawl into my lap. I know what you want. I always know what you want, baby, don’t I? And we wait together. We wait for everyone else to come. Do you want the roadies to be there? They could watch, you know? They’re only gonna touch you if you want them to.“

He can see the muscles around Louis’ shoulders bunching up and he knows he’s hit a nerve. Making soft noises Liam can’t quite identify, Louis shifts his hips backward.

“They can watch,“ he allows.

“Right. So everyone comes into the room, seeing you and knowing what a dirty little slut you are, baby. They can see you writhing in my lap because you just can’t wait, huh? Finally the rest of the lads come in and they know what you want. They know what you are. We put you on your hands and knees on the couch, but it’s all soft. Nothing hurts, love. So, Harry’s gonna be the first. You’d like that, hm?“

And finally Liam opens the tube of lube he’s prepared and squeezes a bit onto his fingers. Circling Louis’ hole, he keeps talking, wishing he could reenact every single thing in his story, but knowing he can’t.

“He spreads open your arse cheeks, baby, so that everyone can see your hole. They all move forward a bit so they can see better. They all want to get a look at that sweet little hole they’re gonna fuck. Then Harry leans forward and eats you out nice and slow, just how you like it, huh? His tongue’s warm and gets you so, so wet. You can’t stay still and fuck back against his face, but Harry’s nice. He just keeps licking you until you’re dripping wet and then he fucks you with his tongue until you start begging. You know you’re gonna beg for it.“

Liam slips the tip of his finger into Louis’ hole, his thrusts slow and shallow. Louis keens, his voice sounding kind of broken already. Liam slides his other hand around, but he won’t touch Louis’ cock, not yet. Instead he lets it rest on Louis’ belly, a warm and reassuring weight that will hopefully keep him grounded for the remainder of the story.

“At the same time Zayn kneels in front of you. His dick’s already out of his pants because he knows how desperate you’re for it. You look at it first, then look up at him to see if it’s okay. He nods and you open your mouth to take it in. It’s nice and big, baby. It feels so good on your tongue. You start sucking it gently until he grabs you by the hair and forces himself deeper. He knows it’s okay to do that because that’s just how you like it, baby.“

Liam can’t help himself. Even when he’s telling a pornographic story he needs to make sure that everything’s consensual and no one gets hurt. He knows what Louis wants with these stories, he knows, but still. Things need to be at least somewhat nice to appeal to Liam.

“I can see the tears gathering in your lashes because he’s so big and he’s fucking your mouth so hard that your eyes are squeezed shut. But you can take it all, baby, you can take it all because you’re such a good little slut. You’re gonna make all of us so happy. And now, guess what? Harry starts fingering you. But he likes teasing you. He just gives you one finger at first.“

Liam finally lets his finger completely sink into the slick heat of Louis’ arsehole, crooking it slightly to hear more of those high keening noises he’s never heard anyone else make before.

“He goes slow, really slow, and you want more. There’s just that one finger in your tight little hole when you know you can take so much more. You need so much more. You get fussy and wriggle under him to a point where he just can’t keep you still anymore. He looks at Niall and me and we reach around so we both have one hand on your hip to keep your still and one hand on your arse cheeks to spread them wide, wide open.  
Everyone in the room can see your hole, darling, how it’s clenching around Harry’s finger, so desperate for more. But it’s not time yet. You’re gonna need so much more prep to take us all.“

Liam pulls back his finger and spreads a little more lube on his hand before thrusting back into Louis’ body with two fingers now. He can feel a little resistance at first and he’s prepared to stop at any sign of actual discomfort, but he knows how much Louis enjoys the roughness of these encounters, that it’s exactly what he wants and needs. He crooks his fingers, just a little bit, and he can hear Louis gasp, can just imagine how hard he’s biting his lip not to cry out.

“Zayn comes in your mouth just when Harry starts fucking you with two fingers. You can feel his hot come running down your throat, but you hold on to his hips because you just can’t help yourself, can you? You need that big dick in your mouth. Zayn’s indulging you for a moment, but then he pulls away. We can’t spoil you too much, baby. I know you want a dick in your mouth and one in your hole all the time, but we can’t let you become a brat. A bit of his come runs down your chin and drops onto the couch in front of you. Whining, you lean down to lick it up and he ruffles your hair because he’s so proud of you. You’re such a good little slut for him, for all of us.  
Some of the roadies have their hands in their trousers by now. Some even in each other’s. There’s not a single person in the room who wouldn’t want to fuck you. They’re all looking at you, but no one can have you, hm? You say who gets you first. Who do you want, baby?“

Liam can see Louis’ hole clenching around his fingers, just like in the story. He really can’t help himself, Liam thinks. He needs this. He needs to be taken, fucked and owned. Liam isn’t exactly sure why this is so important to Louis, but he can guess. He can guess how tiring it must be to always be in charge and how great it is to sometimes hand over all the power to someone else and relax.

“Harry,“ Louis chokes out and the noise might as well just be a moan, but Liam understands.

“So, you finally don’t need Niall and me to hold you in place anymore and we let you go. It’s my turn to have your pretty lips wrapped around my dick anyway. I push it against your mouth and you flick out your tongue, licking just the tip. Sometimes you’re a little tease, aren’t you? But I just grab you by the hair and you understand. You want to be a good little slut for me, don’t you?“

Louis nods. He’s not trying to move back against Liam’s fingers anymore and keeps his head down, close to the mattress. Liam knows this is the important part, even if the story hasn’t reached its climax yet.

“We all fuck you,“ Liam continues. “You get all of our big dicks in your hole, all of our dicks in your mouth and you love it. You love swallowing our come, even if you can’t ever catch all of it. Your face is so filthy, full of our come. Your lips look so big and shiny with it. And you love having your hole stretched and filled with come, again and again. Finally you just can’t hold all of it in anymore and it starts spilling out and pooling on the couch behind you. Your hole’s still so tight, though. Tight and wet with our come and spit.“

Liam knows that Louis could never actually do this. He has three fingers in him and he’s still way too tight to take even one dick, let alone four. He needs ages of prep and even then Liam sometimes suspects he could’ve done more to stretch Louis open. He’s never had this issue with anyone else, but then again Louis is a very small guy.

“Zayn’s rubbing your nipples and they get so hard, hm? We’re all stroking and kissing you now because you were such a good boy. Harry’s even playing with your dick?“

Louis hears the question in Liam’s voice and shakes his head. “Wanna come without anyone helping.“

“All right then,“ Liam replies softly. “But there’s someone who hasn’t fucked you yet. You still want him.“

He has three fingers inside Louis, gently fucking them in and out of him. He’s slowly getting there. He’ll be open for Liam soon and the story can end.

“Yes.“

It’s just one word, but Liam knows and understands what Louis wants. Pulling back his fingers, he listens to the obscene noise when he slips out of Louis’ body all the way. He leans over Louis’, kissing his neck and stroking his side. His skin feels feverishly hot under Liam’s palms and he rubs him gently.

“You good, baby?“

Louis nods. “Tell the story,“ he replies softly and Liam understands that, too.

“Yes, of course, darling. I’ll tell you the story.“

The next part of the story is very important, Liam knows, and he wants it to be good. “We’re still all over you and everyone’s still wanking off to the sight of you. That’s when the door opens and he comes in, Nick.“

He can feel how tense Louis goes under him and he realises just how important this really is. It’s why this is the best story.

“He looks at you and he’s grinning. Moving closer, he finally starts patting your arse. You get a little fussy again. You’re so embarrassed that he can see you like this, aren’t you? And he’s amused by how undone you are. You wanna hide from him, baby, don’t you? But we’re all holding you because we know you want his dick, too, and how will you have it if you’re gonna hide? We gotta help you get what you want. He pushes two of his fingers into your pretty hole, snorting at how wet you are down there. You were so good and took all of our come and now you’re such a mess. He brings his wet fingers up to your mouth and at first you want to turn away from him, but then you just have to have it all, huh? Your tongue flicks out and you lick his fingers clean. He goes back for more, scooping all of it out of your arse. He wants you clean and pretty for his big cock.“

Louis’ hips are rocking back against Liam’s. There’s no more fingers in him to keep him satisfied and Liam knows he’s gonna have to act soon, it’s just that he isn’t done with the important bits of the story yet.

“He’s teasing you with his fingers and you just want to cry because you want it all, baby. You want him to fuck you, but it’s Nick and you can’t just ask him for it. You’d never ask Nick.“

“Liam, please. Please.“

Liam has been waiting for exactly this moment and he’s ready. The head of his cock pushes against Louis’ hole, but he’s not gonna go all of the way, not yet. There’s still more to be told before that can happen.

“Nick knows exactly what you want, though. Everyone can see what a little slag you are. You just want more. No matter how many dicks you’ve had in your mouth and your tight little hole, you just want more. You just can’t help yourself; you’re like a bitch in heat. You’d even let a guy you hate fuck you, just so you can have one more cock spreading you open.“

The scream tearing from Louis’ throat is barely human. Liam can feel his wantwantwant and need in every note of it and finally he fucks his hips forward, burying himself balls-deep in Louis’ arse.

“And then he gives in, baby. He fucks you and his big dick feels so good in your hole. So good, huh?“

“Yeah, feels so good,“ Louis agrees and he falls forward, his forehead resting on his arms and the movement pushes his hips and arse a little higher. The angle helps Liam slide deeper into his body. He can feel the silky heat of Louis’ walls shuddering around him, but he’s not coming yet. Not yet. There’s still more story to tell.

“He has his hands in your hair and pushes you forward. Your screams are muffled by the leather of the couch. And then he grabs you by the hips and starts fucking you, hard and deep. Everyone in the room can hear how his balls slap against your skin and you’re moaning so prettily.“

Liam can feel his own balls, hot and heavy against Louis’ soft thighs. He’s so damn close already and he’s barely started. It won’t matter. Louis’ closer.

“He tells you that you can come, baby. That he wants you to be a good little slut and come all over your own chest and belly. But you can’t. You just can’t come because I haven’t said you can and you’re a good little slut for me. You look up at me and I can see how much you want it. So…“

Liam wraps his fingers around Louis’ dick, giving it a gentle tug and it’s enough. That’s all it takes for him to come. And a minute later Liam can feel the beginning of his own orgasm fizzing over his skin with white-hot intensity. It’s not time yet, though. He wants to enjoy Louis coming before he gratifies himself.

“I reach under your belly and start wanking you. You start moaning and biting your lips and you’re so fucking beautiful, Louis, so beautiful. Everyone in the room can see it and you know they’re all looking at you, all seeing you for what you are. And then you come in my hand and Nick comes in your arse, filling you up with his hot come.“

Liam’s hips snap forward one last time as Louis’ walls clench around him, pulling him deeper than he ever was before. And a moment later his balls tighten, getting almost impossibly hard, before he comes in Louis’ arse. It takes longer, much longer, than it normally does. Liam’s eyes are squeezed shut so hard he can see multi-coloured points of lights dancing in front of his inner eye. He can hear his own ragged breath and his blood rushing in his ears and then it’s over. He doesn’t pull out of Louis immediately, though. Keeping Louis’ slender, soft dick in his hand, he keeps stroking him.

“When he pulls out you’re a mess, baby. There’s so much come in you. He didn’t manage to get all of it out before and you’d be so uncomfortable if you went to sleep like that, hm? So we put you on the floor (don’t wanna make a mess of the couch, do we?) and Niall and Zayn hold you open. I tell you to squeeze, to squeeze all that come out of your little ass. You don’t want to at first. You’re so ashamed. You know how good it would feel to have it all out, but everyone can see you. Everyone can see how slick and well-fucked your hole is and you’re so, so ashamed. But then I tell you that you have to. You have to squeeze it out. I stroke your belly and you start. Everyone’s come slowly trickles out of you, down your thighs and onto your balls and finally the floor. Niall’s and Zayn’s fingers are still spreading you open, so wide, so wide, hm? And after a while I can finally see how pink and pretty you really are down there. Such a beautiful cunt…“

Louis cries out and he comes a second time in Liam’s hand. He must be so sensitive after having come twice in such a short amount of time. Liam’s cock is finally too soft to stay inside and he gently pulls back.

He really wishes the light was better.

“Such a beautiful cunt,“ he repeats. “There’s more come, of course, so we just wad up some tissues and slip them between your arse cheeks. Then we make you put on some pants and trackies and you’re all warm and clean and pretty now.“

Louis nods and Liam finally turns him around and pulls him into his arm. Louis’ hair is sweaty against his shoulder, but it doesn’t matter. Liam made him get sweaty, Liam made him come. It’s all good.

“So, did you enjoy your story, darling?“

“You know I did, Payno.“

Liam knows it’s over now. Louis’ had what he wanted and he doesn’t need to keep telling the story. There’ll be more stories later on, of course, but it’s all right for now. It’s time fort he power balance to shift again. Tomorrow morning Louis will give commands and everyone will follow them. For now none of that matters. For now they can just sleep.


End file.
